1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used with an apparatus that deals with water resources such as lakes and marshes, water reservoirs, etc., and more particularly to a method whereby large quantities of water can be processed for cleaning the water or for other purposes by producing a circulating flow of the water over a wide radial area under the action of supplied air bubble masses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional apparatus that includes a vertical pumped-water tube disposed under water for producing jets of water under the drawing action of individual formed air bubble masses to be supplied at regular intervals is known (as disclosed in Japanese Examined Pat. No. 42-5795, Unexamined patent application No. 58-70895, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,675).
The conventional prior apparatuses have no specific parameters that define the relationship between the volumetric quantity of individual air bubble masses that contain the amount of air supplied by the air chamber and the diameter of the particular water diffuser tube. In other words, the conventional apparatuses disregard the volume of the air mass in relation to the tube diameter. The time interval at which each succeeding air bubble mass is to be supplied is also not considered as one of the important factors. For practical purposes, this time interval is determined improperly, so that it is practically impossible to make an effective use of the fluid energy that the individual air bubble masses provide as they are rising under their own buoyancy.